Oh what a Girl
by MadokaKaname
Summary: Ace got a problem after a battle he fought. How easy is it for him to be a girl for fourteen days? Warnings: Genderbender, stupidness, written in german (sorry D: ) MarcoxAce.


**#01**

„Du bist ein ganz schön nerviger Gegner", die ältere Frau sah den jungen Mann vor sich eisern an, auf seinen Lippen lag noch ein breites Grinsen. Er hatte sich nach dem letzten Angriff wieder gefangen, ballte seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust und lies Flammen darum entstehen.

„Wahrlich eine beeindruckende Kraft die du besitzt mein Junge, aber du solltest die Kraft einer Frau nie unterschätzen. Vor allem nicht die einer Hexe", ein finsteres Lächeln legte sich auf die dunkelroten Lippen.  
Die Worte irritierten den jungen Piraten, aber anmerken lassen wollte er es sich nicht, konzentrierte sich auf seinen nächsten Angriff. Alles was er wollte war das Mittel, welches Paps ihm aufgetragen hatte zu Suchen. Das diese alte Hexe es ihm so schwer machte war zwar eine Herausforderung, aber hinderlich.  
Der Schwarzhaarige holte aus, lief auf seinen Gegner zu, ehe diese sich in Luft auflöste.

„Nicht so hastig", erschrocken drehte er sich um, bevor er eine Wolke schwarzen Staub sah, die ihm die Sicht nahm. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, taumelte zurück und stieß an eine Wand.

„Und nun, mal sehen wie du damit fertig wirst", sie holte ein kleines Säckchen aus ihrer Tasche, nahm den Staub in die Hand. Leise murmelte sie unverständliche Wörter, als Ace sich grad wieder gefangen hatte, umhüllte ihn ein Staubwirbel, ein feines Rot, was sich um seinen ganzen Körper bahnte.

„Was zum?!"  
Schützend hielt er sich seine Arme vor die Augen, kniff sie zusammen, versuchte seine Konzentration zusammen zu sammeln. Halb herzig konnte er Feuer um sich herum erzeugen, welches vergebens gegen den Staub ankämpfte.  
Zu seiner Verwunderung verschwand der magische Dunst nach wenigen Sekunden, beunruhigt blinzelte er, schaute sich die Frau vor sich an.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie lange du brauchst um dich wieder aus dem Schlamassel zu retten...und vergiss das hier nicht", sie wedelte mit einem kleinen Fläschchen. Langsam aber sicher löste sie sich vor dem Piraten auf, die kleine Flasche fiel mit einem dumpfen Ton zu Boden.

„Schlamassel?", als er seine eigene Stimme hörte hielt er sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund. Was zum Teufel war mit ihm los?!

**xXx**

Starr waren die Augen auf das Land wenige Meter von dem Schiff entfernt gerichtet, er lehnte mit den Unterarmen auf dem Holz. Die Schritte hinter ihm zerrten seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Ziel, er drehte den Kopf nach hinten und sah den Mann an, der näher kam.

„Ist er noch nicht zurück?"

Die Antwort war ein Kopf schüttelt, sein Blick richtete sich weder gen Land.

„Ach, mach dir keinen Kopf. Der Kleine ist zäh. Es wäre das erste Mal, dass er von einem seiner Ausflüge nicht zurückkehrt", der Blonde wusste, dass sein Freund recht hatte, aber sonst hatte er sich nie so viel Zeit gelassen. Seine Nervosität ließ er sich nicht anmerken, aber innerlich war er unruhig. Es war wirklich mehr als unüblich, viel Zeit ließ er sich nie und mittlerweile waren alle bis auf ihn schon zur Moby zurückgekehrt.

„Ich weiß, er kommt zurück", da bestand keinen Zweifel.  
Thatch wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, seinen Freund davon abzubringen, also lief er alleine zurück zum Unterdeck, da er sich schlafen legen wollte. Seine Schritte trugen ihn über das halbe Deck, in der Ferne erkannte er eine Silhouette, einen Schatten der über das Deck schlich. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, erkannte langsam aber sicher den Umriss.

„Ace?", rief er rüber, der Schatten zuckte – soweit der Brünette das erkennen konnte.

„Man, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!", er lief in die Richtung seines Freundes, der sich mit schnellen Schritten weiter von ihm entfernte.

„Ich-wir sehen uns später", rief ihm der Schatten zu, anhand seiner Stimme konnte er erkennen, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Die Gestalt bewegte sich weiter. „Ich muss zu Paps!" Mit schnellen Schritten lief der Schatten davon, über das Deck zu der Kabine, in der ihr Vater ruhte.

„War das Ace?", die Stimme von Marco holte den 4te Kommandanten aus seinen Gedanken, er drehte sich um und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Ja, aber irgendetwas stimmt mit ihm nicht. Er scheint grad er zurückgekommen zu sein", er legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Dann werden wir ihn morgen sprechen. Wir sollten nun Schlafen gehen", mit diesen Worten liefen die Beiden den Weg weiter, den Thatch zuvor eingeschlagen hatte, unter Deck in ihre Kajüten.

**x**

Der alte Mann lachte laut auf, wischte sich eine Träne aus seinem linken Augenwinkel und musterte die Person, die vor ihm stand. Die Geschichte war verrückt. Hätte er den lebenden Beweis nicht vor sich stehen, dann würde er sie niemals glauben.

„Paps! Das ist nicht witzig. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", nervös biss sich die Person vor ihm auf die Unterlippe, sie hielt beide Hemdseiten vor der Brust zusammen.

„Entschuldige, es ist nur so…surreal."  
Das war es. Surreal. Dennoch fühlte es sich für den Schwarzhaarigen nicht nach einem Traum an sondern wie die bittere und harte Realität.

„Wir müssen zunächst erst einmal mit den anderen Kommandanten reden", der Ältere legte eine Hand an sein Kinn.

„Mit allen?!", erschrocken verzog er das Gesicht. „Wär es nicht möglich erst nur mit ein Paar von ihnen zu reden?"

„Wie?"

„Marco, Izou, Thatch...?", die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Dennoch nahm sein Vater die Situation ernst. Er konnte ebenso verstehen, dass die ganze Sache ihn mit Scham erfüllte.

„Gut, dann gebe ich ihnen Bescheid und du...", er winkte eine seiner Schwestern her, die sich nachts um ihn kümmerten, zu sich. „Lässt dich bitte einkleiden", er nickte der Blondinen zu, die Ergebens nickte.

„Selbstverständlich. Kommst du mit Ace?", ein zuckersüßes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, sie verließ den Raum gefolgt von dem Piraten.  
Whitebeard holte die andere Blondine zu sich, gab ihr die Anweisung zu den Drei Kommandanten zu gehen, die Ace zuvor erwähnt hatte. Mit einem eifrigen Nicken verließ sie die Kabine.

**x**

„Warum Paps uns wohl mitten in der Nacht hier her bestellt hat?", Thatch lehnte an der Wand neben der Tür seiner Kabine, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschlossen.

„Wer weiß, es muss wichtig sein", Izou stand neben Marco, der mitten im Raum stand und seinen Spekulationen keinen Raum gab.

Der besagte Mann betrat zusammen mit den beiden Schwestern den Raum, die sich an ihren Platz an den Tisch setzen, die Dokumente dort studierten.

„Es tut mir leid euch so spät noch hier her zu bestellen, aber es ist wichtig", er wollte das Thema nicht direkt auf den Tisch bringen, suchte schnell die Worte die ihm genug Luft gab.

„Es geht um Ace, er ist vorhin von seiner Mission zurück gekehrt", erzählte er weiter.

„Ist ihm etwas passiert? Er klang vorhin recht komisch", fragend wandte sich der Kapitän an den Brünetten der neben der Tür stand.

„Du hast ihn gesehen?"

„Nicht direkt, ich habe nur mit ihm gesprochen. Er wollte schnell zu dir", der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Blick der anderen beiden Kommandanten wanderte wieder zu ihrem Vater.

„Nun, es ist etwas passiert, es geht Ace aber soweit gut...aber ich glaube Ace sollte sich besser selbst erklären", Stille kehrte in den Raum ein. Wartend sahen die Drei den Älteren an, der seinen Blick auf die Tür in der Ecke hinter dem Tisch seiner Krankenschwestern richtete.

„Ace?"

Mit einem Knacken öffnete sich die Tür, einen kleinen Spalt zunächst. Die Person dahinter schien zu stocken, öffnete jedoch die Tür weit und trat in den Raum hinein. Der Blick war zu Boden gerichtet, stumm lief er zu seinem Vater, blieb neben ihm stehen. Stur sah sie zu Boden, die drei Kommandanten vor den Beiden konnten sehen, wie der Körper der Person zitterte.

„Paps, wo ist Ace?", fragte der Brünette nach einigen Minuten der Stille nach.  
Stark zuckte die Person neben dem Gefragten zusammen, der Blick wandte sich zu Thatch, der erschrocken einen Schritt nach vorne machte um die Person weiter zu mustern.

Vor ihnen stand eine junge Frau, die Haarfarbe- sowie Länge stimmten mit der des Kommandanten der zweiten Division überein, ebenso wie die Augen die ihn anblitzen, aber der Rest des Körpers war auf jeden Fall nicht der von Ace. Sie hatte jedoch den Hut des Besagten auf, die Kette, sowie sein Hemd, unter diesem trug sie einen schwarzen Büstenhalter, eine dunkle Shorts, geschlossen mit einem Gürtel.

„Was ist passiert?", nachdem die Drei die Frau lange genug gemustert hatten, ergriff Marco das Wort. Sein Blick ruhte auf der Schwarzhaarigen.  
Sie rang mit ihrer Stimme, räusperte sich und verschränkte die Arme unter ihrer Brust.

„Ich...", ihr fehlten die Worte um das Geschehen zu beschreiben. „Bei meiner Mission, bin ich ‚verflucht' worden", nach Worten suchend richtete sie ihren Blick wieder zu Boden. Eine feine Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen.

„Nichts desto trotz möchte ich euch bitte Ace so gut es geht zu unterstützen. Er wird es die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht leicht haben hier an Bord und da kann er jede Unterstützung gebrauchen."

Die Blicke wanderten wieder zu ihrem Vater.

„Zwei Wochen?!"

Erneut zuckte Ace zusammen.

„In zwei Wochen in der ‚Fluch' behoben, allerdings -", bevor er weiter sprechen konnte fiel ihm die Schwarzhaarige ins Wort.

„Was Paps damit sagen möchte ist, dass ihr bitte die nächsten zwei Wochen einfach so zu mir seid, wie immer, okay? Nur weil ich jetzt...eine Frau bin ändert sich nichts daran, dass ich Feuerfaust Ace bin", der Blonde vor ihr erkannte das falsche Grinsen, behielt seine Worte für sich. Unangenehm berührt durch die Blicke der Drei biss Ace sich auf die Unterlippe, zog das Hemd mit beiden Händen weiter über seinen Oberkörper, ehe er sich zu ihrem Vater drehte.

„Ich würde dann gern Schlafen gehen, wenn's in Ordnung ist", unsicher knabberte Ace sich auf der Unterlippe herum.  
Ein Nicken des Älteren war die Antwort, wortlos verließ sie den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was wolltest du noch sagen?", harkte Izou nach, als er sich sicher war, das die Kommandantin der zweiten Division sie nicht mehr hörte.

„Es ist Ace alles sehr unangenehm, ich möchte nur, dass ihr ihn so gut es geht unterstützt."

Die Drei nickten im Chor.

„Dann könnt ihr auch gerne zu Bett gehen wenn ihr möchtet", erneut nickten sie, setzen sich in Bewegung.

„Marco, hast du noch einen Moment?"

Ohne zu zögern blieb er stehen, richtete seinen Blick auf den Älteren.

„Ace hat nicht nur zwei Wochen durchzustehen, er muss auch eine Aufgabe in der Zeit erledigen, damit er danach wieder er selbst werden kann", der emotionslose Blick des Blonden wurde besorgt, er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Was genau meinst du?"

Der Kapitän räusperte sich leicht, er ließ seine Arme auf den Lehnen seines Stuhles sinken.

„Ace erzählte mir vorhin, dass es – so verrückt es klingt – einen ‚Akt' der Liebe benötigt ihn wieder zurück zu verwandeln...", seine Worte klangen in den Ohren des Anderen äußerst merkwürdig.

„Und da ich dachte, dass du ihm am nähsten stehst, könntest du ihn dabei unterstützen. Außerdem möchte ich wirklich, dass Ace keine großen Probleme durch sein Aussehen hier bekommen wird. Behalte doch ein Auge auf ihn ja?"

Marco wollte zunächst etwas einwenden, nickte letztlich aber.

„Natürlich, das mach ich, yoi", der Blonde verließ dann auch die Kabine. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

**xXx**

„Solltest du ihn nicht holen?", fragend sah Thatch den Mann gegenüber am Tisch an, der mit dem letzten Stück seines Frühstücks fertig geworden war. Dieser Gedanke war dem ersten Kommandant selbst schon gekommen, aber er hatte gehofft, dass sich der Schwarzhaarige selbst durchringen konnte – oder sich von seinem Magen leiten ließ.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er hier überhaupt essen möchte, yoi", der Blonde lehnte gegen das Holz an seinem Rücken, sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum.

Im Moment herrschte in der Kantine Hochbetrieb, da würde sich Ace sicher nicht hier blicken lassen. Dennoch hatte Thatch ihn mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl konfrontiert. Bevor er sich zum Essen begab war er kurz davor bei dem Jüngeren vorbei zu schauen, aber hatte sich entgegen entschieden. Warum genau konnte er nicht sagen.

„Ich seh mal nach ihm", sagte er leise, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ den Raum.

Als er durch den Flur lief kamen ihm die Worte seines Vaters wieder in den Kopf, was Ace machen musste um seine wahre Gestalt wieder zu bekommen. Seit gestern Nacht hatte er sich den Kopf zerbrochen in wen um alles in der Welt Ace wohl verliebt sein könnte.  
Feuerfaust Ace – der Junge liebte den Kampf mehr als irgendeinen Menschen. Selbst wenn Marco den Schwarzhaarigen besser kannte als sonst jemand auf diesem Schiff, über so etwas hatten sie noch nie gesprochen.

Vor der Kabinentür des zweiten Kommandanten blieb er stehen, legte die Hand an die Tür, bevor er leicht gegen das Holz klopfte.  
Keine Reaktion.

Seine Hand legte sich an die Klinge, er drückte sie nach unten. Zu seinem Glück hatte er nicht abgeschlossen, langsam öffnete er die Tür. Hinter sich fiel die Tür ins Schloss, sein Blick fiel auf das Bett, in welchem sich die Gesuchte unter der Decke bewegte.

„Oi Ace", der Blonde wollte die Person im Bett nicht zu sehr erschrecken, aber mit seinen Worten hatte er es schon geschafft.

Stark zuckte die Decke zusammen, murrend wühlte sich die frischgebackene Frau unter der Decke hervor und sah verschlafen zu dem Gast. Wirr fielen ihr die Haare ins Gesicht.

„Marco?", der Name verließ die Lippen der Aufwachenden, bevor sie ausgiebig gähnen musste. Die dünne Stoffdecke rutschte der Schwarzhaarigen von den Schultern, entblößte dabei den Oberkörper der Frau und ließ den Blonden rot werden.

„Ace, würdest du dir bitte etwas anziehen?"  
Bei seinen Worten war die Person im Bett plötzlich hellwach, erschrocken zog sie die Decke wieder nach oben, eine tiefe Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen.

„Sorry, ich komm noch nicht ganz damit klar", murmelte sie schüchtern, zusammen mit der Decke stand sie auf und zog sich die Sachen über, die sie gestern von einen der beiden Schwestern bekommen hatte.

Marco hatte seinem Freund währenddessen den Rücken zugewandt. Die leichte Röte von seinen Wangen war so schnell verschwunden, wie sie erschienen war. Es war nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er eine Frau sah, aber die Vorstellung das dies grad einer seiner besten Freunde war, – die normalerweise nicht weiblich waren –, war schon seltsam.

„So, was gibt's denn?", erkundigte sich die feminine Stimme, als sie sich fertig angezogen hatte.

Der Phönix drehte sich um, sah die zierliche Figur auf dem Bett an.

Das Hemd war eindeutig zu klein für die Oberweite, die sie besaß. Den Knopf den Ace zu gemacht hatte war unterhalb der Brust zugeknöpft. Sein Blick war jedoch nicht unbemerkt, erneut legte sich eine Röte auf die Wangen der Jüngeren, die zog etwas an dem Hemd, vergebens.

„Musst du da so hinstarren?"  
Erst jetzt holte der Andere ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich zum Frühstück holen, yoi. Es ist unüblich für dich das zu verpassen und die Anderen haben auch schon nach dir gefragt", erklärte Marco sein Anliegen.

Die Aussage holte den Anderen in die Realität zurück und stellte ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen. Ein Blick an sich herunter machte es nur noch realer. Er war eine Frau. Zwar nicht für immer, aber im Moment hatte er Brüste, eine Figur die nicht seine war und ein komplett anderes empfinden. Das war ihm gestern beim Gespräch mit den anderen Kommandanten aufgefallen.

Es war alles viel gefühlvoller als es sein sollte.

Ein lautes Seufzen verließ die schmalen Lippen, letztlich gewann sie sich ein Nicken ab.

„Du hast Recht Marco. Mir ist zwar nicht so nach essen...", sie erhob sich von dem Bett. Ace musste eh auch noch mit dem Alten reden, deswegen musste er sich irgendwann der Crew stellen.

„Versuch einfach so zu sein, wie du immer bist"  
Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen kam die Schwarzhaarige auf ihn zu, klopfte ihm kurz gegen die Brust, ehe sie die Tür öffnete.

„Natürlich, ich bin ich. Egal wie ich aussehe. Oder etwa nicht?", sie lief durch die Tür, wartete bis der Ältere ihr gefolgt war und schloss sie hinter ihnen beiden.

Die plötzliche Überzeugung ließ Marco kurz stutzen, letztlich beließ er es jedoch dabei. Falls es dem Schwarzhaarigen doch unangenehm war oder ähnliches, dann könnte dieser es einfach sagen.

**xXx TBC xXx**


End file.
